


Tech. Difficulties

by Hufflepuff221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff221/pseuds/Hufflepuff221
Summary: Jarvis isn't working and they have to make toast the "old fashioned" way.Thor, Steve, and Loki try to figure out modern day technology.





	Tech. Difficulties

Tony, Thor, Steve, and Loki all sat around at the Avengers tower early one morning.

“Hey Jarvis, make us some breakfast” Tony said.

There was no answer.

“Jarvis, answer me!” Tony yelled

“It looks like Jarvis isn’t working” Steve said.

“No dur, Captain Obvious!” Tony replied to Steve then suddenly started yelling “We are all doomed!!! It's the dark ages again!!! We have to make toast the old fashioned way now!!!”

“Calm down. We will be fine” Steve reassured Tony “Someone should go make some breakfast”

“I nominate my brother to make it!” Thor said pointing at Loki before Loki could say a word.

“What? Why don't you do it!?” Loki said back at Thor.

“You've already been nominated, go make us some breakfast. Plus this can be your payment for destroying New York” Tony said to Loki.

“Fine…” Loki replied then walked over to the kitchen.

“I almost forgot, I got you two smart phones so you can keep in touch with the rest of the Avengers and I” Tony told Steve and Thor and handed them brand new smart phones “I already charged them, you just have to set them up”

“Okay, thanks” Steve replied to Tony taking the phone.

“I am going to go fix Jarvis now, I will be back in little bit. Tell me when breakfast is ready” Tony said as he walked out of the room.

After Tony had left the room Thor and Steve started pressing buttons on their phones trying to turn them on.

“Why won’t this turn on!” yelled Thor hitting buttons on his phone.

“Maybe if you try pressing it gently instead of hitting it, brother” Loki suggested, sticking his head out through the doorway to the kitchen.

“Shut up Loki, I've already tried every button on this thing” Thor spat back as he hit it again.

“You are not pressing it you are still hitting it!”

“No, I am pressing it!”

“Can you two stop already?” Steve said slightly irritated “Is our breakfast done yet?”

“No not yet” Loki said as he disappeared around the corner into the kitchen.

…

“Jarvis’ system is damaged, I will have to go buy a new part for it.” Tony said as he walked into the room.

“How do you turn this...” Steve started to ask but was cut off when suddenly Loki screamed from the other room “SURRENDER ME OUR BREAKFAST! SURRENDER IT NOW YOU STUPID MIDGARDIAN TECHNOLOGY!!!”

“Should I try to help him with that, or leave him to figure it out by himself?” Tony asked Thor pointing toward the doorway.

“Let him figure it out.” Thor replied

“As I was saying before Loki interrupted, how do you turn this on?” Steve said gesturing toward the phones that they had just got.

Then Tony rolled his eyes as he took the phones from Steve and Thor and powered them on.

“How did you do that?!” Thor asked staring at the starting up phone that Tony just handed him.

Tony smacked his forehead “you hold the power button for a couple of seconds and it will power on”

“Oh….” Thor said as he looked over to the table next to him “what is that?”

“That is a Chromebook” Tony replied.

“What kind of book is that?” Thor said as he picked up the Chromebook and opened it. “How are you supposed to read this!?”

Steve leaned over Thor's shoulder to see the laptop “That's the weirdest book I've ever seen”

Again, Tony smacked his forehead. “It’s not an actual book, idiots!”

“Language!” Steve warned Tony.

Then all of the sudden Loki ran into the room carrying a bowl of chocolate pudding above his head “I FOUND PUDDING!!!!!!”

“Oh no,” Thor said “not the pudding again”

Tony gave Thor a funny look then turned to Loki “Where is our breakfast?”

“In the kitchen” Loki pointed toward the kitchen as he sat down and started eating.

“Why didn’t you bring it? I thought I told you to make us breakfast, that includes bringing it out to us” Thor objected.

“You only told me to make you breakfast. You did not say anything about bringing it out to you” Loki replied through a mouthful of pudding.

“I will go get it” Steve sighed then walked to the kitchen to retrieve their breakfast.

A second after Steve walked out of the room, Clint popped in through one if the vents and threw a hot pink magnet at Tony's chest then quickly retreated back into the vent.

“GOD DAMMIT CLINT, I TOLD YOU YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE MAGNETS IN HERE!!!!” Tony pulled the magnet off his chest and chased him out of the room waving the magnet above his head.

“What was that about?” Loki asked.

“Did Clint just throw a magnet at Tony?” Steve asked as he walked in from the kitchen with their breakfast.

“Yeah” Thor replied.

“Oh, no. Not again.” Steve sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> The magnet part at the end was a reference to Cosmicdangernoodle's fanfic “Magnets” (I got permission to use it) https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654504/chapters/41634413


End file.
